Emerald Green
by TheEvilHina
Summary: The meeting between Vladimir Shepard and Joker Moreau wasn't as fun as some would guess, just confusing. One sided M!Shepard/Joker Small Segment of the "Vlad the Spectre" series of one-shots.


_**Disclaimer**_: I own no characters, just Vladimir, the rest are so I can spread the joy my ideas hopefully give you!

_**Summary**_: The meeting between Vladimir Shepard and Joker Moreau wasn't as fun as some would guess, just confusing. One sided M!Shepard/Joker Small Segment of the "Vlad the Spectre' series of one-shots

_**Author's Note**_: I got Vladimir from reading the Vladimir Todd series, also Vladimir; means rules the world, ruler of peace, sovereign of the people.

_**Emerald Green**_

I, Vladimir Shepard, officially hate lines.

It really sucked when your stomach was growing up a storm and you're at the back of the line, staring above people's heads, hoping for the slight chance that the casher would shut up long enough to give the person at the front their credits and food. Earth was a nice planet if you got used to the weather changes and many other things that were less than satisfactory. I'd been here for a few days, but I was used to having to adapt to different environments quickly. A soft beeping alerted me to my Omni-Tool flashing at me. Fiddling around with it, I found that I had a new message.

_Vladimir Maverick Shepard,_

_ Where the hell are you, the meeting for the crew is beginning soon and you need to me here now! I know that you're not very punctual at times, but why do you have to be that way now!_

_ Hurry Up,_

_ Anderson_

"Oh, boy…" _How could I possibly forget something as important as the meeting for my new assignment? _

Sliding on the tiled floor, I stopped myself, bolting down the hallway, still fastening my uniform jacket; I saw the door I needed to be in in sight. The doors opened and I doubled over for a second, taking deep gulp of air, to calm my heart. I had run all the way from my hotel room, which was a long ways away, managed to get a cab, gotten to the building, and ran up a lot of stairs. Looking up and seeing Anderson staring down at me with a scowl was both a fearful and welcoming sight.

"It seems that the last person that we need to introduce you all to is finally here…" The end of the sentence was drawn out slightly, causing me to scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. "This is Lieutenant Commander Shepard, my executive officer, who I hope will be on time more often!" With a soft smile, I looked over the crew who jumped to attention in recognition of my introduction. One man, though, surprised me by staying seated, only sitting up straighter and saluting me. Anderson went along and began introducing me to the various crew members, but my attention was half there and the other half was still on the man that was sitting down, looking like the most bored person in the galaxy.

"And, finally, this is Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, but to everyone else he's 'Joker'." Joker raised his head for the first time, and I got a pretty good look at his face. _Oh my…_ I looked down into beautiful emerald green eyes and I was transfixed. This was probably the first time I stopped functioning for a few moments. _He's got the nicest eyes I've ever seen…_

"_Shepard?_"

"Shepard!"

"**Vladimir!**"

My eyes never moved from Joker's, but I grunted in response to Anderson.

"Yeah, yeah, stare at the cripple all day; he's not going to care!" Joker's voice was filled with malice and obviously, years of pent up aggression from the way his scowl and glare looked right now. _Wait…cripple?_

"Cripple?"

He went on to rant about how I couldn't possibly be staring at him for any other reason, but I was too busy staring at his eyes. I was practically only half there right now. I reached down, grasping his hand softly (Hey, I was listening, I know not to break my new pilot!) and clasping it over with both hands, drawing a look of surprise on both Anderson's and Joker's faces, and probably everyone else's, too.

"I think we're going to get along well, Mr. Moreau!"

A/N: Not my greatest piece of work, but I hope it was mildly entertaining for you guys at least!


End file.
